Solo una duda
by Minami Sugoi
Summary: Él encerrado en la torre y aquel histérico por sacarlo. Entre eso y aquello solo hay una duda... ¿Porque tanto empeño en rescatarlo de ahí?/ Para Itami-chan


Si… ya se que dije que iba a actualizar mas seguido, pero ya se imaginaran como soy. Esta vez la mitad de la culpa la tienen unas personas que se apoderaban de la computadora. La otra mitad de la culpa le tiene Hetalia y Ranma. Les ruego que me perdonen pero aquí ya traigo un "pequeño" One-shot! Espero que les guste!

**Pedido de:** Itami-chan. ¡Gracias por leerme!

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. El día en que aparezca una caja con Atsuya dentro en la puerta de mi casa, ese día será mío…_

**Aclaraciones:** _Creo que mi forma de escribir ya quedo clara… ¿No?_

**Solo una duda.**

Era un día soleado. En el pequeño pueblito de Inazuma, un estratega bastante querido se encontraba en una torre muy muy alta. Estaba molesto, ¡llevaba días atrapado en esa maldita torre! ¿Razones? No. No fue porque el señor Kidou se lo dio a Kageyama cuando era pequeñito para pagar una lechuga que tomo de su huerto. No. Tampoco fue porque dejo sus llaves afuera de la torre y ahora ya no podía salir. No. Mucho menos porque le encantaba esa torre. ¿Razones estúpidas? Por supuesto.

- _Soy el estratega más estúpido del mundo…_ - no pienses eso Yuuto, mucha gente te quiere; pero bueno… Se preguntaran las razones de porque demonios el pobrecito Kidou Yuuto estaba encerrado en esa torre. Fácil.

Flash Back.

Kidou Yuuto iba pasando tranquilamente por el pequeño bosque del pueblito de Inazuma; cuando se encontró con una torrezota que tenía un anuncio bien claro:

"¿Quieres sobreproteger a tu hermana de todos los peligros del mundo?"

- ¡Claro que sí!

"¿Quieres tener una capa para verte súper wow todos los días?"

- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero una!

"¿Quieres que un tal Fudou te deje de fastidiar?"

- ¡Exacto! _Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabe?_

"¡Pues entra!"

Y, obedientemente, el de rastas entró al lugar. Sin sospechar nada. Empezó a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada. ¡Sí que era muy alta esa torre! Solo faltaba una cosa… ¿Quién lo iba a atender?

-… ¡Ay, maldita sea! – se había dado cuenta del engaño; puesto que de una forma absurdamente discreta, un señor cerró la puerta y dijo "para sí mismo":

- Jajaja. Aquí te quedaras siempre Kidou. Jajaja, yo Kageyama, soy muy malo. - Y siguió riéndose ridículamente.

– _Genial… simplemente genial… _- dijo mentalmente Yuuto mientras veía con desprecio las escaleras de su nueva y súbita casa.

Fin Flash Back

¿A que estuvo bien difícil que Kidou entrará a esa torre? Sí, le dolía el orgullo por la forma en que había sido encerrado; pero había que verle un lado positivo al asunto, el señor que se ríe ridículamente le dejo comida, una cama con cobijas y… ¿televisión? Ah, no. Era la pintura de una televisión. Esperen… ¿Quién pintaría una televisión en una torre? Bueno, eso no importa…

El chico de ojos rojizos suspiro. ¿Cómo pudo haber caído en un truco tan obvio y barato? Ya llevaba más de una semana ahí y, al parecer nadie tenía una idea clara de cómo sacarlo.

- _Podría saltar por la ventana. _– pensó, pero la torre era DEMASIADO ALTA. Yuuto se asomó por la única ventana, le estaba dando vértigo. - _Eso lo intento cuando Fudou me venga a rescatar… cosa que es imposible. _– se arrepintió de haber pensado en saltar. Sin embargo, nada es imposible y menos en una historia como esta.

- ¡Kidou! – se escuchó llamarle a gritos desde afuera de la torre. No le hizo caso, a lo mejor era el de la risa ridícula que pasaba para burlarse de él. - ¡Maldita sea, Kidou! ¡Hazme caso o me voy sin sacarte de este lugar! - ¡Increíble! ¡No era el de la risa ridícula! Yuuto corrió hacia la ventana, porque si era la persona que él pensaba, seguro que le iría mal si no se asomaba rápido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el oji-rojo con un cierto grado de confusión.

- Vine a ver si deje por aquí un pingüino. – contestó sarcásticamente aquel oji-verde. Kidou hizo un gesto de extrañeza. ¿Buscar un pingüino? Sakuma se había autoproclamado dios y gobernante supremo de los pingüinos, osease que eran propiedad exclusiva de él; así que… ¿FUDOU AKIO buscando un pingüino de SAKUMA JIROU? Era prácticamente imposible. - ¡Era sarcasmo, imbécil! ¡Vine a sacarte de aquí!

Y después de tan conmovedora plática de que "no debes insultar a la gente", de como salir de la torrezota, de que el tipo de la risa ridícula tiene la culpa, de que la comida de la torre estaba muy buena pero no lo suficiente para estar eternamente ahí, y que esa pintura de la tele puede llegar a atormentar mucho, Kidou quiso saber las verdaderas razones por las que había venido a rescatarlo.

- ¿Me puedes explicar el motivo de porque TÚ has venido a sacarme de aquí?

- Tsk… - "dijo" de forma molesta. – Te voy a hacer un favor y no lo aprecias. – Yuuto no presto atención a lo último que dijo, así que siguió interrogándolo.

- ¿Mi padre te pago para que me ayudaras? – al parecer, le atinó. Akio sonrió arrogantemente. - ¿Cuánto te va a dar? – el de la mohicana hizo el gesto de estar pensando…

- Digamos que lo suficiente para no trabajar en toda mi vida… - de nuevo, sonrió, satisfactoriamente. Yuuto soltó un suspiro, ¿realmente podía confiar en él?

- Esta bien… - se masajeó las sienes. - ¿Cuál es tu plan? – por tercera vez, Akio sonrió arrogantemente y señaló la puerta de la torrezota.

- Fácil. ¿Jamás se te ocurrió salir por la puerta? – el de rastas no respondió; quería ver como Fudou se desesperaba por no poder abrir esa puerta. Aunque, si llegaba a abrirla por casualidades del destino… ¡la vergüenza que iba a pasar!

Bueno, lo segundo no importaba. Ahora su diversión era ver como el oji-verde se mataba las neuronas tratando de abrir esa puerta. Por obvias razones, no se iba a abrir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Ya pudiste? – le preguntó conteniendo su risa: Fudou estaba pateando la puerta descontroladamente. Apenas había dicho su plan y ya se había desesperado. Lo peor era que la puerta no se abría.

Akio se tranquilizó un poco y se separó de la puerta. Suspiró ligeramente apenado, ¡que bueno que nadie lo había visto intentar abrir una puerta de esa forma! Pensándolo bien… solo fue una persona, pero Kidou no era chismoso así que no importaba.

- Olvidemos ese plan… - terminó por decir el oji-verde, viendo con molestia al oji-rojo que ya estaba partiéndose de la risa en la ventana. – En un rato regreso. – dijo para marcharse.

Yuuto se descolocó ante eso. ¿Se habría enojado por burlarse de él? No. No era posible. Fudou tiene un carácter fuerte, más bien, excesivamente fuerte. Otra vez suspiró. ¿Qué sería más conveniente? ¿Saltar o esperarlo para que viniese por él?

…

El oji-rojo estaba somnoliento en la ventana, había pasado una hora más o menos desde que Fudou se fue. Estaba a punto de saltar desde la ventana; solamente se rompería una que otra pierna, pero al menos saldría de ahí. Estaba A PUNTO DE SALTAR, cuando volvió a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba…

- ¡Kidou! ¡Kidou! ¡KIDOU! – que raro, eran dos voces distintas, sin embargo, Yuuto las reconoció al instante.

- ¿Sakuma? ¿Genda? - ¡Sí! ¡Hoy saldría de esa maldita torre! ¡Sus amigos habían venido por él! – _Que bueno que se enteraron que estoy aquí… pero…_ - Pero no se sentía bien del todo. ¿Por qué Fudou no regresó para ayudarlo? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿O habrá pensado que era mejor dejarlo en ese lugar? – _Esperen… ¿estoy decepcionado porque Fudou no vino por mi?_

- Ejem… Ejem… - "decía" su amigo peli-gris al ver que Kidou no reaccionaba. - _¿En que estara pensando?_ ¡Kidou, luego piensas en tu novio! ¿Tienes algún plan? – Sakuma tan solo se gano una mirada amenazante por parte del de rastas. – ¿Sabes? Me agradas más con tus lentecitos. – cabe aclarar que Yuuto no traía sus lentecitos.

- Déjense de tonterías y veamos como te sacamos de aquí, Kidou. – Al fin alguien que razona. – Sakuma, recuerda a lo que vinimos. – llamó la atención el castaño mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza.

- Sinceramente… no tengo un plan. – terminó por decir Kidou. A los otros dos se les desencajó la mandíbula. ¿En todo este tiempo no se le había ocurrido algo?

- ¡Yo sí tengo uno! – exclamó Jirou con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- ¡Que bien, Sakuma, yo pensaba que eras más inútil! – soltó sin preocupación Genda. Igualmente, se ganó una mirada tétrica.

- Ahh, ¿en que estas pensando, Sakuma? – suspiró el oji-rojo, ya empezaba a dudar si saldría de ahí.

- Es fácil el plan. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió salir por la puerta? – Yuuto y Kojirou abrieron los ojos como platos, se esperaban un plan más elaborado.

- Sakuma, es obvio que la puerta no se va a abrir. – intentaba Genda que su amigo razonara bien.

- Pero no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. – e hizo lo mismo que Akio, fue a la puerta, dio unos golpecitos, le picó a la cerradura y terminó por patearla descontroladamente. ¡¿Por qué todos tienen que tener el mismo plan! – Tienes razón, no se va a abrir. – concluyó ligeramente avergonzado.

Kidou puso su cabeza sobre sus manos. Creía que la opción más fiable era saltar desde ahí…

De pronto, se escucharon un par de golpes, unos gruñidos y todo tipo de sonidos que representaran una situación violenta. Kidou se asomó… ¡Genda y Sakuma ya no estaban!

- De todas formas ellos no te iban a sacar… - conocía a la perfección esa voz.

- ¿Qué les hiciste? - preguntó el de rastas al de mohicana.

- Tsk… tranquilo, no los mate…

…

En otro lado del bosque de Inazuma, nuestros dos "casi rescatistas" estaban sufriendo mucho, y con mucho, quiero decir MUCHO.

- Auch… esto va a doler un montón mañana… - se quejaba el peli-gris.

- Pero… ¡Si ya duele un montón ahorita! – se quejaba el castaño.

- De nuevo tienes razón… pero algo no me queda claro… - se miraba un moretón que tenía en su mano.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó mientas checaba si todas sus extremidades estaban en su lugar.

- ¡¿Cómo nos pudo dar una paliza en menos de un minuto!

…

Kidou se estaba quedando sin esperanzas… si Akio no pudo abrir la puerta a patadas, ¿Cómo rayos la iba a abrir por la cerradura? En este momento, Yuuto se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared. ¡Nadie de los tres chicos que habían venido a ayudarle tenía un plan coherente.

- Pues tampoco se puede así… - dijo Fudou dejando en paz a la cerradura de la puerta. – Ahorita vengo… - y se fue.

El chico de ojos rojizos ya no dijo nada, le daba igual si Fudou regresaba o no, él podría salir solo de ahí e írsela a rayar después por haberlo dejado… ¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo! ¡Kidou Yuuto se esta contradiciendo! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

- _No puede ser… ¡No puede ser que me interese Fudou! – _ Genial, ahora tiene un motivo más para aventarse de la torre.

…

El pobre Kidou se encontraba tirado cual muñeco de trapo en el piso, no se sabe si por fastidio o decepción. ¿Decepción? Decepción porque ya tenía más de dos horas que Fudou no regresaba. Al parecer, lo había abandonado... O eso pensaba hasta que se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido, golpes huecos, y palabrotas.

- ¡Maldita torre hija de su tal por cual! – Parece que los pasatiempos de Akio son decepcionar a Kidou y hacer ruido. Por su parte, Kidou no sabía como reaccionar: si aventarse ya, de una bendita vez, de la torre o echarle porras a Fudou.

Mientras tanto, Fudou estaba masacrando la pared de la torre con un mazo de un tamaño considerable. Parece que se trajo todo su almacén de instrumentos de tortura puesto que a su lado había una bolsa con espadas, mazos, martillos, bebidas energéticas (para el cansancio), cadenas, lazos, entre muchas otras cosas.

- ¡Si no te puedo sacar de ahí con métodos decentes… te sacaré de ahí a lo bestia! – gritaba el oji-verde, atacando ahora la puerta con una pequeña espada. - ¡Diablos! ¡No he cortado nada de la puerta!

- Fudou… esa espada no tiene filo…

- No debería importar. ¡Estoy aplicando toda mi "Fudofuerza"! – en eso tenía razón. Yuuto suspiró por enésima ocasión en esta historia, en serio, si le pagáramos a Kidou por suspirar ya sería millonario… A lo mejor ni Akio podría rescatarlo. Este mismo se dio cuenta de la expresión que hizo su odiado amigo, ¡le haría quitar esa expresión a gritos! - ¡Kidou quita esa maldita cara! ¿¡No ves que me dejas sin inspiración? – cuando dije que lo haría a gritos, iba en serio. Por obvias razones, el de rastas cambió la expresión de su cara, preferiría morir en esa torre a que Fudou lo matará por no hacerle caso.

Y así siguió un largo rato, utilizando todo su almacén de armas y terminándose todas sus bebidas energéticas. El oji-verde ya estaba más que cansado, pero aún así continúo ahora con una varita de madera. No sé que tendría más efecto: una espada sin filo o una varita de madera. Desde la ventana de la torre, el oji-rojo le siguió viendo, de pronto tuvo una duda; Fudou ya llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de sacarlo de ahí, conociéndolo, ya lo habría dejado a su porvenir, diciéndole "A ver como te las arreglas para salir", pero todavía no lo hacía ni tenía facha de hacerlo, así que la duda era… ¿Por qué tanto empeño en rescatarlo?

- Oye, Fudou… - seguro que se arrepentiría de preguntárselo, pero ya que…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Es que tengo una duda…

- ¿Una duda? – eso le extraño al de la mohicana.

- Sí, solo una duda… - Akio dejo su labor de masacrar a la puerta con la varita de madera para voltear a ver al oji-rojo.

- Habla. – el castaño de rastas tragó saliva, tenía que preguntárselo de una forma cautelosa.

- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en rescatarme? – como que a Fudou le cayó un balde de agua fría con hielos, eso nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Yuuto cerró los ojos, se esperaba un trancazo o algo así pero ¡estaba hasta arriba de la torre! ¡Fudou no le podía hacer nada! Sin embargo se equivocó porque aquella varita de madera se encontraba dándole un buen golpe en su cara. ¡El oji-verde sí que tiene una buena puntería! – Esta bien, ya no te vuelvo a preguntar nada. – dijo mientras se sobaba la cara y miraba de mala forma a su "rescatador"; se dio cuenta de que el oji-verde tenía algo raro en su cara… ¿Qué sería? ¿Qué sería? Lo miro fijamente unos segundos.

- ¿Qué me ves? – le preguntó viéndole directamente a los ojos (si es que los alcanzaba a ver). Kidou no lo podía creer, ¡Fudou Akio estaba ligeramente sonrojado! Era muy ligero, pero por Dios, ¿Cuándo se le ha visto a Fudou Akio sonrojado?

- ¡Increíble! – se atrevió a soltar el estratéga de rastas. Ni él se lo podía creer.

…

¿Acaso era tan difícil sacar a Kidou de ahí? ¡Ya estaba atardeciendo! Y al parecer, ninguno de los dos tenía un plan…

- ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa, genio? – cuestionó el oji-rojo con todo el fastidio del mundo.

- No… - el oji-verde esta muy cansado. No sirvió golpear la puerta. No sirvió moverle a la cerradura. No sirvió masacrar las paredes. No sirvió acuchillar la puerta. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ambos se quedaron pensando, hasta que a Akio se le prendió el foco literalmente. Era una idea un poco arriesgada y posiblemente Kidou se enojaría, pero lo sacaría de ahí costará lo que costará. – _No me creo que malgaste mi día por ayudar a Kidou…_ ¡Ya tengo una idea!

- ¿Cuál? – todavía había una esperanza…

- ¡Rastapunzel deja caer tus cabello! – dijo así, sin más. Al otro le salió una gotita en su nuca y por supuesto que la bromita no le cayó muy bien.

- ¡Deja de jugar, idiota! – y le estuvo diciendo de hasta que se iba a morir. – ¡Ni siquiera mi cabello es tan largo! Yuuto no se dió cuenta de que mientras más le reclamaba, más se salía de la ventana de la torre. - ¡Me estoy fastidiando en esta torre y tú jugando! – hasta que al fin, todo el peso de su cuerpo hizo que se resbalara de la ventana y… cayera. ¡Al final de cuentas tuvo que aventarse prácticamente! - ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Con que este era tu plan desgraciado! – alcanzó a gritar mientras caía.

- No te preocupes, vas a caer en un arbustito. – explicó mientras señalaba un arbustito a su lado. Pero, como que le salieron mal los cálculos puesto que Kidou no cayó ahí… cayó encima de Fudou. ¡Una caída perfecta!

Después, los dos se levantaron, se volvieron a amenazar y maldecir. Fudou tomo todo su almacén de armas. Kidou inspeccionó que no le faltara alguna parte del cuerpo. Y, finalmente, se fueron. Ambos adoloridos.

- Tú me vas a pagar el hospital. – reclamó el oji-rojo mirandolo severamente.

- ¿Con que dinero? – preguntó indignado el otro.

- ¡Con el dinero que te dio mi padre por ayudarme! – explicó como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Ah… sí… - terminó por afirmar Fudou Akio ligeramente nervioso.

Al fin y al cabo, se dirigieron cada uno a su casa. Akio sin decirle a Yuuto cual fue el motivo real por el que había ido a ayudarlo y Yuuto sin decirle cuan agradecido estaba… aunque estaba de más decirlo ¿No creen? Lo único malo es que seguramente mañana se olvidarían de ello y se reclamarían mutuamente sobre el maldito dolor que tenían…

No se uds pero como que el KidouXFudou no me sale muy bien… Que tal me salio? Se que no me salio muy romantico que digamos pero hice un intento! Por favor apiádense de mi!

Tambien, ya me voy a apurar con los demas fics que tengo pendiente! Tenganme paciencia por favor! Weno, ya me voy porque ya escuche al carrito de los helados y me tengo que ir!

Sayo y se cuidan!

P:D: recuerden que por cada review que dejas evitas que Minami se enferme!


End file.
